


Love Is On Its Way

by Qizilirmak



Series: FLY (Finding the Lovable You) [3]
Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (mentioned) Airplane crash, Alternate Universe, Aviation, Aviophobia, Developing Relationship, Drama, Family, Hospitality student!Wooseok, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Student pilot!Jinhyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Despite in the worst event we have never asked for, our meeting was meant to be."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Kim Gukheon | Kookheon, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk & Kim Gukheon | Kookheon, Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Hangyul, Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: FLY (Finding the Lovable You) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Love Is On Its Way

**Author's Note:**

> * This is prequel & the 2nd installment of Weishin AU tetralogy in FLY (Finding the Lovable You) series.  
> * The main idea comes from 2003 Jdorama "Good Luck". Plot has been modified. The entire universe was made for fulfilling my childhood dreams. Kindly visit my previous series and standalones.  
> * Contains spoiler for the upcoming installments and side stories.  
> * If you find any misinformation here, feel free to hit me up via DM, curiouscat, qrt @Qizilirmak or leave any comment here. I'd love to discuss more, especially about aviation ^^
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols & KActors/KActress as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.  
> * Compulsory Military Service is irrelevant here.
> 
> Author's note:  
> * Secara khusus prekuel ini TIDAK bermaksud menyinggung kecelakaan pesawat di Indonesia beberapa minggu lalu, karena garis besar kerangka alur dalam series ini sudah lebih lama dibuat sebelum kejadian tersebut. Author memang menggunakan salah satu insiden nyata maskapai Korea Selatan sebagai titik awal cerita, namun kisah yang berkembang selanjutnya dan nama awak-awak pesawat yang disebutkan hanya fiksi semata. Pembaca diharap bijak.

_Putar video berikut untuk gambaran lingkup kerja yang digunakan dalam universe_ **_FLY (Finding the Lovable You)_ ** _series ini ._

_Lewati jika sudah melihat video ini di cerita sebelumnya._

_Selamat membaca! [^-^]_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Past Event - Good Luck!!! OST_

**RUMAH DUKA EWHA WOMEN UNIVERSITY MEDICAL CENTER (EUMC), MOK-DONG, SEOUL, 14 AGUSTUS 1997, 08.00 KST**

Hangatnya sinar mentari pagi ini belum jua meredakan mendung yang menyelimuti hati Yoo Inna. Wanita 40 tahun itu kini bersimpuh di depan foto mendiang sang suami, _Captain_ Lee Myungsoo, yang dipajang bersama 20 foto lainnya. 19 di antaranya adalah kru penerbangan Korean Air 801 yang jatuh dini hari tanggal 6 Agustus di perbukitan dekat Bandara Internasional Antonio. B. Won Pat, Guam. Sebagian korban selamat sudah dipulangkan ke Seoul kemarin bersama beberapa jenazah yang telah teridentifikasi.

Wajahnya yang cantik meratap sendu tanpa setetes pun air mata. Semua sudah kering tak bersisa. Kontras dengan ekspresi polos putra bungsunya, Lee Hangyul, yang belum genap berumur 5 tahun. Mungkin lebih baik begitu, pikir Inna. Belaian tangannya yang lembut di kepala Hangyul, membuat bocah itu menguap dan perlahan mengusak kedua mata.

“Kak?”

“Ya, Ma?” sahut si putra sulung, Lee Jinhyuk, yang sedari tadi ikut bersimpuh di sampingnya.

“Bawa adek ke ruang VIP, biar tidur di sana.”

Remaja 15 tahun itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, menggendong sang adik dengan hati-hati, lalu pergi meninggalkan aula.

Para pelayat kembali berdatangan ke rumah duka yang memang dikhususkan untuk seluruh kru penerbangan naas itu. Inna pun bangun dari posisinya dan bergabung dengan sanak saudara korban lainnya untuk menerima ucapan-ucapan belasungkawa. Di sela-selanya, Inna menyempatkan diri berkenalan dengan orang-orang di kiri-kanan serta saling menguatkan hati.

Kemudian Inna sampai pada sesosok wanita cantik lain yang masih sembab kedua matanya. Tangis wanita itu bahkan bisa Inna dengar sayup-sayup teredam kain _hanbok_ hitamnya. Namanya Kim Heesun, kakak dari _First Officer_ Kim Heejoon yang mendampingi suaminya terbang ke Guam malam itu. Keduanya terhanyut dalam suasana duka. Saling menepuk ringan punggung dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

********

Jinhyuk mengetuk pintu tiga kali sesampainya di depan ruang VIP. Tidak ada tanggapan. Alhasil tanpa ragu lagi Jinhyuk membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan. Namun belum ada selangkah pun kakinya masuk, dirinya mendapati seorang remaja lain tengah meringkuk di atas satu dari dua sofa yang berhadapan. Ruangan terasa sunyi, lantas Jinhyuk berpikir anak itu sedang tertidur. Dia terpaksa bergerak sangat hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu. Beruntung Hangyul juga sudah terlelap dalam gendongannya.

Usai berhasil menidurkan sang adik di kasur kecil yang tersedia, Jinhyuk mengambil segelas air putih dan membawanya duduk di sofa kosong lainnya. Tegukan Jinhyuk terhenti di seperempat gelas begitu menyadari dirinya diamati sepasang netra hitam bulat nan indah dari seberang sana. Sayang keduanya dibanjiri oleh air mata yang sangat menyesakkan hati.

********

Pandangan Inna masih dihiasi oleh para tamu yang hilir mudik, bergantian memberi perhormatan terakhir dan menyalakan dupa untuk kedua puluh mendiang. Dan di antara tamu-tamu itu, ada seorang pria yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pria yang sudah cukup lama tidak menyapanya.

Batin Inna tercampur aduk kala pria itu berlulut tepat di antara foto suaminya, sang _first officer,_ dan istri _first officer_ yang juga menjadi korban meninggal sebagai penumpang. Dia menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya. Tubuh pria itu gemetar, menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tangisnya tidak terdengar. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia ketika Heesun yang sejak tadi berada di samping Inna, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping pria itu dan menyentuh bahunya.

“Kak Heesun… maafkan aku…” lirihnya dalam tangis yang kini bisa Inna dengar dari kejauhan. Pria itu lanjut bersujud, berusaha menyentuh kedua kaki Heesun tapi segera dicegah.

“Dongwook, berdirilah.”

“Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, Kak. Anak itu juga pasti tidak akan sudi untuk memaafkanku.” 

********

“Aku pamit dulu, Kak Heesun, Inna. Sekali lagi, aku turut berdukacita yang sedalam-dalamnya,” ujar Dongwook sambil membungkukkan badan pada keduanya, lalu berjalan ke luar aula.

Merasa waktu sudah cukup lama berlalu dan anak-anak belum kembali, Inna dan Heesun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang VIP segera setelah punggung Dongwook tidak tampak lagi. Dan begitu pintunya dibuka, mereka berdua menghela napas lega karena ketiganya ada di sana. Inna lekas mengambil Hangyul yang sudah setengah terbangun dari atas kasur, sementara Heesun menghampiri keponakannya yang masih tidur terduduk di sofa bersama Jinhyuk.

“Inna, bisa kemari sebentar?”

“Kenapa?”

“Mereka lucu sekali,” timpal Heesun yang merujuk ke kedua remaja itu. Keponakannya tidak hanya saling menyandarkan kepala dengan Jinhyuk, tapi juga saling menggenggam tangan. Jemari keduanya bertautan erat seakan takut lepas. Heesun jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan, apalagi Inna. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat si sulung yang tampaknya sudah menemukan teman baru, meski harus di hari yang tidak pernah mereka duga akan datang secepat ini.

**APARTEMEN CHEONGSOLSU, NAEBALSAN-DONG, SEOUL, 17 AGUSTUS 1997, 15.00 KST**

“Halo, silakan masuk.”

Inna beranjak dari depan pintu masuk menuju Jinhyuk yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan Hangyul di sudut ruang TV.

“Kak, Dek, mainnya lanjut di kamar, ya? Mama ada tamu.”

Kecupan singkat di ubun-ubun kedua anaknya Inna daratkan sejenak sebelum kembali mengarahkan tamunya yang masih sibuk melepas alas kaki ke ruang tamu.

****

“Silakan diminum tehnya.”

“Terima kasih,” jawab Heesun seraya mengambil cangkirnya. Begitu pula dengan Dongwook.

“Jadi, ada apa gerangan kalian kemari?”

“Ini soal keponakanku, Kim Wooseok. Awalnya aku berniat membawa Wooseok ke Jerman dan membesarkannya di sana, tapi musibah kemarin sungguh membuat dia syok dan trauma hingga takut terbang. Oleh karena itu, aku datang ke sini untuk memintamu menjadi ibu asuhnya sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai dia dewasa nanti. Lalu Dongwook…”

“Aku siap membantu Kak Heesun soal finansial Wooseok, tapi tolong jangan beritahukan keterlibatanku padanya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian ayah-ibunya.”

Inna tenggelam dalam kebimbangan. Heesun dan Dongwook memang tidak melepas tanggung jawab mereka terhadap Wooseok begitu saja di tangannya. Namun Inna khawatir akan sikap Jinhyuk saat harus menerima orang asing di rumah mereka. Abu suaminya saja masih terasa ‘hangat’, sehangat tangan Heesun yang kini menyentuh kedua punggung tangannya. 

“Wooseok tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain aku. Tapi di sini, hanya kau yang bisa kami percaya, Inna.”

Ketiganya sungguh terlarut dalam pembicaraan yang intens, sehingga tanpa mereka sadari Jinhyuk menguping dari balik sekat dinding.

_KILAS BALIK TIGA HARI LALU, RUANG VIP RUMAH DUKA EUMC_

“Terima kasih,” ucap remaja itu saat mengambil segelas air putih dari tangan Jinhyuk dan meneguknya selagi Jinhyuk mengatur posisi duduk di sebelah kiri.

“Namaku Lee Jinhyuk, kelahiran ’82. Kau?”

“Kim Wooseok. ’82 juga,” jawabnya parau.

Suasana kembali canggung, dua-duanya takut setiap ucapan yang terlontar malah saling menyinggung perasaan. Saat itulah Jinhyuk ingat di saku celana ada saputangan merek Alexander Mcqueen pemberian mendiang ayahnya yang belum pernah dipakai sama sekali. Sehelai kain katun berwarna ungu dengan inisial LJH itu pun dia ambil dan sodorkan ke hadapan Wooseok.

“Pakailah.”

“Terima kasih,” tolak Wooseok. Baginya saputangan itu terlalu bagus untuk dipakai mengelap air mata, apalagi ingusnya yang kotor.

Tak terima dengan Wooseok yang lebih memilih tangannya sendiri untuk menyeka itu semua, Jinhyuk lantas meraih tangan Wooseok dan mengelapnya. Baru setelah itu dia membalik sisi saputangannya yang masih bersih, lalu mengusapkannya di bawah kedua mata dan philtrum Wooseok.

“Kau tidak sendirian. Aku pun kehilangan papaku di penerbangan ini. Dia _captain_ -nya. Dan aku sangat menyesal tidak menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir bersama papa, hanya karena perselisihan saat itu.”

Belum kering kulit kedua pipi Wooseok, air mata sudah menetes lagi dan Jinhyuk kembali menyekanya.

“Aku kehilangan orang tuaku. Tadinya aku ingin ikut ibuku menghadiri konferensi di Guam sekalian liburan, tapi dia menolakku dan berjanji akan kembali secepatnya. Sementara ayahku…“

Bibir Wooseok gemetar, kedua tangannya pun mengepal kuat-kuat.

“Aku tidak menyangka dia akan terbang ke sana juga. Hari itu ayahku bilang dia _standby_ di bandara.”

_KEMBALI KE APARTEMEN CHEONGSOLSU_

Kepala Jinhyuk tiba-tiba pusing mengingat perkataan Wooseok. Intuisinya mengatakan ada yang aneh jika dikaitkan dengan pembicaraan di ruang tamu. Tak ingin dirinya pingsan akibat pening yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun pada langkah pertama, kaki kanannya tidak sengaja menginjak mobil mainan Hangyul yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Teriakan sakitnya pun lantas terdengar hingga ke ruang tamu.

“Kak?”

Suara Inna masuk ke kedua telinga Jinhyuk, lalu merembet di sepanjang punggung. Membuat tubuhnya seketika tegak sebelum menghadap sang mama yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

“Sekarang balik ke kamar. Nanti mama jelaskan, ya?”

“Baik, Ma.”

Kali ini Inna memastikan putranya benar-benar masuk kamar meski dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih.

****

“Jadi, Kakak sudah dengar sampai mana?” tanya Inna setelah menaruh satu _cup_ es krim vanila bersirup stroberi Lotte Double Bianco di depan Jinhyuk. Ini salah satu cara termudah agar si sulung mau bicara jujur. Benar saja, Jinhyuk sudah membuka tutupnya dan menyuap sesendok bahkan sebelum Inna duduk di kursi makan seberang.

“Mama diminta menjadi ibu asuh Kim Wooseok untuk sementara.”

“Lalu?”

“Dan laki-laki yang tadi akan membiayai hidupnya, tapi tidak mau dibocorkan identitasnya.”

Inna mengangguk puas akan ucapan Jinhyuk.

“Tapi dia siapa? Suami tantenya Wooseok?”

“Bukan, dia mantan kolega Mama dulu sewaktu di Korean Air. Sekarang masih jadi pilot aktif, namanya Lee Dongwook. Kakak pasti juga sudah mendengar alasan tantenya Wooseok, ‘kan?”

Pertanyaan Inna direspons anggukan Jinhyuk yang asyik menghabiskan es krim.

“Kalau begitu, Mama bisa minta kerja sama Kakak untuk menerima Wooseok di sini dan janji tidak akan memberi tahu dia soal Om Dongwook?”

Jinhyuk sempat meragu kala kelingking mamanya teracung di depan muka. Namun lima detik setelahnya, kelingking mereka akhirnya bertaut.

“Omong-omong…”

Jujur, ada satu hal yang masih menyangkut di benak Jinhyuk.

“Tidak jadi, Ma.”

“Apa?”

“Bukan apa-apa,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil menelan suapan terakhir es krim kesukaannya.

_I'll Be The Keeper - Akachan To Boku OST_

**TERMINAL KEBERANGKATAN BANDARA INTERNASIONAL GIMPO, SEOUL, 23 AGUSTUS 1997, 17.00 KST**

Wooseok memandang lurus ke arah kaunter _check-in_. Di sana Heesun sedang mengonfirmasi tiket pesawat bersama sang suami dan putranya, Yohan. Keduanya baru bisa menyusul Heesun ke Korea lima hari lalu dan kini sudah waktunya mereka bertiga pulang ke Jerman.

Kesedihan tampak jelas di raut wajah Wooseok. Dalam hati dia ingin sekali pergi bersama keluarga tantenya. Apa daya mental belum sanggup untuk terbang lagi pascainsiden silam. Usapan tangan Inna di lengan atas kirinya yang menenangkan, kini sudah terasa lebih dari cukup.

“Wooseok, Tante pulang, ya? Tetap semangat jalani hari-harimu seperti biasa dan usahakan jadwal terapi tidak terlewat. Kalau dirasa masih belum cukup, telepon Tante secepatnya. Mengerti?”

“Ya, Tante. Hati-hati di jalan,” ujar Wooseok dalam dekapan hangat Heesun.

“Inna, titip dia. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa,” pesan Heesun kala melepas pelukannya dan dibalas anggukan Inna.

 _“T_ _schüss_ _alle. Tschüss_ _Yohan, Onkel. Auf wiedersehen._ ” (Selamat jalan, semuanya. Selamat jalan, Yohan, Om. Sampai jumpa.)

“ _Auf wiedersehen,_ Kak. _K_ _omm bald nach Deutschland bitte, ich möchte wieder mit dir spielen_.” (Sampai jumpa, Kak. Cepat ke Jerman, ya. Kita main lagi.)

Wooseok tidak bisa berjanji banyak dan hanya mengusak pelan rambut hitam bocah yang akan berusia 5 tahun itu bulan depan. Lambaian tangan Wooseok dan Inna kemudian mengiringi langkah ketiganya menuju kaunter imigrasi.

“Wooseok suka makan apa? Habis ini kita pergi ke swalayan. Tante mau masak makan malam di rumah.”

“Apa saja suka.”

“Sungguh? Tidak ada alergi apa-apa?” tanya Inna sekali lagi dan ditanggapi gelengan kepala. “Baiklah, ayo.”

**APARTEMEN CHEONGSOLSU, NAEBALSAN-DONG, SEOUL, 23 AGUSTUS 1997, 19.00 KST**

“Mama pulang.”

“Selamat datang,” sapa Jinhyuk dan Hangyul berbarengan. Mereka sedang asyik menonton kartun kesayangan Hangyul saat Inna tiba dengan menenteng sekantong plastik belanjaan.

“Coba tebak Mama pulang bersama siapa?”

Retorika Inna ibarat aba-aba bagi Wooseok untuk melangkah lebih dalam ke tempat yang akan menjadi rumahnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

“Halo.”

Jinhyuk dan Hangyul menyapa balik. Saat itulah Jinhyuk tersenyum karena bisa melihat lagi sepasang permata hitam yang kini lebih berbinar tanpa genangan air mata.

“Mulai hari ini, Wooseok akan tinggal bersama kita. Kalian harus rukun, ya. Kak, tolong cuci bahan-bahannya. Mama mau masak _mulnaengmyeon_.”

Wooseok Inna ajak berkeliling seisi rumah selagi Jinhyuk sibuk dengan kantong belanjaan. Dimulai dari ruang tamu, ruang TV, dapur, ruang makan, kamar mandi, hingga kamar tidur utama dan kamar tidur anak-anak.

“Ini dia. Nanti kau sekamar dengan Jinhyuk, Hangyul akan tidur denganku. Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

“Kalau sudah selesai beres-beres, langsung ke ruang makan. Tante tinggal dulu, ya?”

“Ya, terima kasih.”

Bunyi pintu ditutup menyadarkan Wooseok kalau ini bukan mimpi. Segala aktivitasnya sekarang akan dimulai dan berakhir di kamar ini. Cat hijau pelapis dindingnya menciptakan atmosfer yang cukup menenangkan. Semua buku, kaset, dan CD tertata rapi di rak samping meja belajar. Sebagian isi lemari juga sudah dikosongkan untuk menyimpan pakaian-pakaiannya. Dari semua yang sudah Wooseok lihat, ada satu barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Foto keluarga Jinhyuk di atas nakas antara kedua ranjang. Air mata Wooseok kembali menetes saat memegangnya, tapi lekas dia seka begitu pintu kamar diketuk.

“Wooseok, makan malam sudah si-- Kau menangis lagi?”

Jinhyuk segera menghampiri Wooseok dan dalam sepersekian detik dia memahami penyebabnya.

“Kau membawa foto keluargamu? Taruh saja di sini supaya bisa dilihat setiap hari,” tutur Jinhyuk seraya memindahkan pernak-pernik lain di atas nakas kecuali foto keluarganya.

“Terima kasih. Omong-omong…”

Kedua tangan Wooseok tiba-tiba sibuk meraba isi ransel dan begitu ketemu, langsung dia serahkan pada Jinhyuk.

“Saputanganmu. Sudah kucuci bersih.”

“Kau yakin tidak membutuhkannya lagi?”

“Aku juga punya, hanya lupa kubawa tempo hari.”

“Baiklah. Ayo makan, aku sudah lapar.”

_Passage - Good Luck!!! OST_

**STASIUN UJANGSAN, SEOUL, 23 FEBRUARI 1998, 07.00 KST**

Ritme napas Wooseok berderu-deru karena harus cepat menyusuri sepanjang koridor, mengimbangi langkah Jinhyuk yang sebenarnya biasa saja tapi lebar-lebar. Meleng sedikit, Jinhyuk bisa saja hilang dari jangkauan pandangnya mengingat ini stasiun sudah ramai dipenuhi orang-orang kantoran dan para calon penumpang pesawat yang akan turun di Stasiun Gimpo.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku SMA dan ini pertama kalinya Wooseok harus pergi ke sekolah menaiki kereta bawah tanah. Sebelumnya dia hanya perlu berjalan kaki ke SMP-nya di daerah Banghwa-dong. Setelah pindah rumah pun, Tante Inna masih mengantarkannya dengan mobil sampai lulus. Tahun ini Hangyul sudah masuk TK, jadi mau tidak mau Tante Inna mengutamakan antar-jemput si bungsu yang lokasinya sudah berbeda arah dengan sekolah mereka berdua.

“Jinhyuk!” panggil Wooseok seusai melewati gerbang tiket. “Boleh pegang tangan? Aku takut terpisah.”

“Maaf, aku terlalu cepat, ya? Ayo.”

Tangan kanan Wooseok langsung dia sambar dan genggam erat. Bahkan saat sudah menaiki kereta, Jinhyuk malah menautkan jemari mereka seperti saat di rumah duka. Wooseok tidak mengerti kenapa kepalanya terasa panas padahal angin pendingin udara cukup kencang sampai bisa meniup rambutnya.

Stasiun berikutnya, Bangsan. Orang-orang semakin berdesakkan di dalam kereta dan mendorong keduanya lebih ke tengah. Jinhyuk melepas genggaman tangan mereka karena merasa posisinya kurang nyaman. Tubuh Wooseok juga dia geser dari samping kiri menjadi di depannya. Tangan kiri Jinhyuk meraih pegangan di atas, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kanan Wooseok yang tidak mendapat pegangan.

‘Rupanya seperti ini insting melindungi seorang kakak,’ gumam Wooseok dalam hatinya. Kepala Wooseok kembali terasa panas. Namun kali ini dia yakin penyebabnya adalah napas Jinhyuk yang menerpa ubun-ubunnya.

Setiap hari kecuali akhir pekan serta libur sekolah, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk harus berhimpit-himpitan seperti ini baik pagi maupun sore. Wooseok awalnya masih canggung dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Jinhyuk di tangan, lengan dan punggungnya. Sekarang dia sudah terbiasa.

Namun di tahun kedua mereka pagi ini, ada yang sedikit berbeda. Saat di Stasiun Ujangsan, kedua remaja ini berhasil menemukan ruang kosong di salah satu sudut kereta dekat pintu yang tidak terbuka. Cukup bagi Wooseok dan Jinhyuk berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak dua jengkal. Lalu sesampainya di Stasiun Bangsan, kerumunan orang mulai mendesak keduanya untuk lebih mendekat sampai-sampai wangi pelembut pakaian Jinhyuk tercium di hidung Wooseok. Jinhyuk pasang badan menghadap Wooseok agar temannya itu tidak tertekan lebih dalam karena posisi yang sudah mentok. Ketika alarm pintu tertutup berbunyi, seorang pria yang membelakangi Jinhyuk terdorong kuat dari arah depannya. Membuat Jinhyuk semakin menipiskan jaraknya dengan Wooseok dan…

“Maaf, Nak.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Pak.”

Wooseok mematung selagi Jinhyuk saling berbalas kata dengan pria itu. Otaknya berusaha mengonfirmasi bahwa sesuatu yang diterima indera perabanya di daerah kening barusan adalah kecupan tak sengaja dari Jinhyuk. Begitu singkat dan ringan sehingga Wooseok sendiri ragu itu benar atau tidak karena terhalang oleh poni.

“Wooseok, kau baik-baik saja? Bilang kalau tidak nyaman, ya?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Punggungmu?”

Jinhyuk hanya menanggapi dengan gestur jari ‘OK’, tapi raut wajahnya tidak bisa bohong sedang menahan nyeri. Alhasil Wooseok menyimpan semua dugaan itu di dalam hati.

****

“Wah…” keluh Jinhyuk melihat hujan turun sangat deras di pintu keluar Stasiun Gaehwasan. Dia lupa membawa payung dan jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.45. Lima belas menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup.

“Ayo.”

Wooseok sudah membuka payungnya di atas kepala Jinhyuk.

“Sekolah kita beda arah, ‘kan?”

“Ayo, aku masih sempat untuk mengantarmu dulu.”

“Tidak usah.”

“Kuadukan ke Tante Inna soal minum _soju_ kalau kau tidak mau.”

_"Okay, okay.”_

Jinhyuk menyerah. Payung biru dongker itu pun langsung dia ambil alih. Lengan kirinya merangkul Wooseok, lalu mereka berjalan menembus hujan.

“Hei, mau ke mana? Ke sekolahmu dulu!”

“Cerewet! Lariku lebih cepat. Sekarang kita ke sekolahmu.”

Setelah lima menit menyusuri trotoar, akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah Wooseok, SMA Hanseo.

“Payungnya kupinjam dulu, sampai nanti!”

Jinhyuk lekas berlari ke arah berlawanan sampai-sampai Wooseok tidak sempat memintanya berhati-hati di jalan. Stasiun Gaehwasan kembali Jinhyuk lewati, berarti sisa lima menit lagi untuk sampai ke sekolahnya, SMA Konghang.

Derap lari Jinhyuk begitu kencang. Payung itu hanya mampu melindungi tubuh atasnya, sementara dari paha atas hingga telapak kaki sudah basah diterpa rintik hujan.

****

“Lee Jinhyuk, kelas IPA 2-1…”

"Hadir."

Guru piket menuliskan namanya karena datang terlambat 2 menit. Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk menanti gilirannya mengepel lantai koridor sembari mengeringkan pakaian.

_Something In My Heart - Akachan To Boku OST_

**SMA HANSEO, BANGHWA-DONG, SEOUL, 8 NOVEMBER 2000, 16.00 KST**

Langkah Wooseok terhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya karena tangannya tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu yang dirogoh dari ransel.

“Ketemu,” celetuknya saat menemukan _earphone_ di salah satu saku dalam. _Earphone_ itu Wooseok pasang ke _walkman_ yang kini menjadi teman pulangnya semenjak Jinhyuk jarang bisa pulang bersama. Jadwal les tambahan mereka untuk persiapan _suneung_ (ujian masuk perguruan tinggi) banyak yang tidak sinkron.

Lagu hit _Dash_ dari Baek Ji Young Wooseok senandungkan sepanjang jalan menuju Stasiun Gaehwasan. Saking asyiknya, Wooseok tidak menyadari ada sebuah Hyundai Sonata abu-abu yang mengikuti dari belakang. Mobil itu dikendarai oleh Lee Dongwook, yang sebenarnya sering menyempatkan waktu seusai mendarat tiap sore selama tiga tahun belakangan. Sebagai wali semu, dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Wooseok dengan mata kepala sendiri. Terlebih jelang ujian kelulusan yang sangat menguras energi, waktu, dan emosi siswa di seluruh Korea.

Pedal rem diinjak cukup kuat oleh Dongwook saat Wooseok berhenti tiba-tiba. Selembar koran yang ada di atas _dashboard_ dia ambil untuk menutupi wajah agar tidak ketahuan. Ternyata dugaan Dongwook meleset. Perhatian Wooseok teralihkan oleh spanduk sebuah _pojangmacha_ (mobil penjual jajanan pinggir jalan) yang bertuliskan ‘1000 won dapat 8 ceker ayam pedas’. Dongwook pun menahan tawa malunya dari balik koran.

“Buah tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Kim Heejoon, aku jadi rindu nongkrong bersamamu.”

****

“Aku pu--“

Lisan Jinhyuk tertahan begitu melihat kasur Wooseok kosong.

“Di sana rupanya.”

Sosok yang dicari sudah tertidur pulas di meja belajar dengan posisi kepala menoleh ke kiri tanpa topangan tangan. Colekan Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak mempan. Alhasil Wooseok dia dudukkan dengan benar sebelum digendong ke ranjang.

“Jangan pergi…” racau Wooseok kala Jinhyuk hendak mengangkat lengan kanannya. “Ayah… Ibu…”

Jinhyuk mendongak sejenak karena merasa air matanya akan jatuh. Sehela napas Jinhyuk ambil dan sedetik kemudian, kecupan ringan dia daratkan di kening Wooseok yang tidak terhalang poni.

“Aku ada di sini, Wooseok. Jangan khawatir.”

_Space Love - You Are From The Star OST_

**BANDARA INTERNASIONAL GIMPO, SEOUL, 12 NOVEMBER 2000, 09.00 KST**

“Kita mau ke mana?” tanya Wooseok keheranan melihat tangannya ditarik Jinhyuk dengan antusias, melewati keramaian tanpa membawa paspor apalagi tiket pesawat.

“Sudah, tenang saja. Kau pasti akan suka.”

Jinhyuk tidak berbohong. Kini kaki-kaki mereka menapaki lantai dek observasi yang menawarkan pemandangan apron dan landasan pacu Bandara Gimpo. Bunyi mesin jet pesawat baik yang mendarat maupun lepas landas, merambati kedua telinga Wooseok dengan begitu jelas di bawah sinar matahari pagi.

“Pernah ke sini, ‘kan?”

“Mung… kin? Aku sudah lupa. Kenapa mengajakku kemari?”

“Hanya mau _refreshing_ sebelum ujian. Selain itu, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu.”

“Apa?”

“Aku ingin masuk KAU (Korea Aerospace University) agar bisa jadi pilot seperti papa. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin menunjukkan lagi padamu betapa indahnya langit dari atas sana.”

Wooseok merundukkan kepala sambil memainkan kedua ujung sepatunya.

“Pilihan bagus.”

“Ya, ‘kan? Kau sendiri bagaimana?”

“Hanhojeon. Aku mau jadi barista profesional.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya di hadapan Wooseok, yang air mukanya tampak sendu.

“Ekspresimu kenapa begitu? Sebenarnya aku juga sedih akan berpisah denganmu. Tiga tahun kita bersama-sama setiap hari terasa cepat sekali. Tapi demi masa depan masing-masing, apa boleh buat, ‘kan?”

Wooseok hanya bisa menanggapi dengan anggukan pasrah.

“Omong-omong, kau mau memberiku apa untuk ujian nanti?”

“Hm?” Fokus Wooseok belum sepenuhnya beralih dari kemuraman. “Tentu saja doa. Kau sendiri?”

“Orang-orang biasanya memberikan sesuatu yang menempel seperti permen karet atau kue beras sebagai jimat lulus ujian,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya luar-dalam, memancing rasa penasaran Wooseok sehingga menghampirinya lebih dekat.

“Apa yang mau kau--“

Wooseok terkesiap dengan mata melotot. Pipi kirinya ditempeli oleh bibir Jinhyuk selama sepuluh detik, bersamaan dengan laju pesawat Boeing 747-400 Korean Air dari ujung landasan pacu hingga lepas landas dan menarik sempurna semua roda-rodanya.

_“Good luck for our future.”_

**APARTEMEN CHEONGSOLSU, NAEBALSAN-DONG, SEOUL, 31 DESEMBER 2000, 23.59 KST**

_"Pemirsa sekalian di rumah, sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan bersama-sama festival kembang api dalam rangka menyambut malam tahun baru 2001. Semoga yang kita cita-citakan…”_

Pandangan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk memang terpaku ke layar kaca, tapi tangan-tangan mereka sibuk mengisi mulut dengan kacang kastanya rebus untuk melewatkan pergantian tahun. Tante Inna dan Hangyul bahkan sudah masuk ke kamar sejak satu jam lalu.

Di tengah-tengah gigitannya, lirikan mata Wooseok tertuju pada pipi kiri Jinhyuk yang bulat mengembang saat mengunyah kacang-kacang itu. Begitu lucu seperti tupai jika dilihat dari serong belakang.

Memori kecupan pipi itu masih membekas jelas di ingatan Wooseok. Harapan keduanya untuk lulus ke perguruan tinggi impian masing-masing pun terkabul dan Wooseok jadi terdorong untuk memberikan kecupan balik kepada Jinhyuk sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih.

_“Baiklah, mari kita sama-sama hitung mundur. Sepuluh… Sembilan…”_

Pembawa acara di TV seakan-akan memicu Wooseok untuk segera menjalankan misi kecilnya itu. Jarak menuju target pun dekat dan tidak ada halangan apa-apa.

_“Lima… Empat… Tiga… Dua…”_

Ragunya sudah dikesampingkan dan dengan kedua mata tertutup, Wooseok membiarkan intusi yang menggerakkan kepala dan tubuh bagian atasnya. 

_“Satu! Selamat tahun baru 2001!”_

Misi pendaratan selesai. Pikiran Wooseok lantas mempersiapkan rangkaian kata untuk diucapkan kepada Jinhyuk. Namun ada yang aneh dengan tekstur pipi Jinhyuk yang seharusnya tidak bergelombang. Sepasang obsidian bulat berlatar putih itu terpampang sangat dekat dari mata Wooseok. Andai hangatnya napas itu tidak menerpa ujung hidung, mungkin butuh waktu lebih dari lima detik bagi Wooseok untuk menyadari bahwa bibirnya menempel di bibir Jinhyuk, bukan di pipi.

“Maaf.”

Target meleset. Satu kata itulah yang justru mengantikan ucapan terima kasih dan menutupi rasa malunya.

“Tadi itu… balasan untukku sewaktu kita di bandara?”

Pertanyaan Jinhyuk barusan malah semakin memerahkan seluruh kulit wajah Wooseok.

“Aku ke kamar mandi dulu.”

Wooseok berlalu dari hadapan Jinhyuk secepat kilat dan menutup pintu kamar mandi sekeras tiupan angin. Bayangan dirinya kini terpantul di cermin tengah menyentuh dada, merasai degupan jantung yang semakin tidak beraturan. Dalam sekejap di benaknya, merantau ke Kota Ansan seakan menjadi penyelamat. Tidur sekamar dengan Jinhyuk pun mulai malam ini rasanya tidak lagi sama. 

**KOTA GOYANG, PROVINSI GYEONGGI, 5 MARET 2001, 23.00 KST**

“Bagaimana orientasinya?”

_“Lumayan. Mahasiswa seangkatanku ada 75 orang. Kuliah tahun pertama masih berkisar pengenalan semua subyek dan peminatan baru dimulai tahun kedua nanti. Hanya bisa memilih dua dari enam departemen._

“Kalau ingin jadi barista, kau harus pilih yang mana?”

 _“Barista ada kelasnya tersendiri di departemen F &B (Food & Beverage/Restoran & Tata Hidang). Sudah pasti aku memilih itu. Satu lagi aku masih bingung antara Food Product (Tata Boga) atau Pastry & Bakery (Kue & Roti). Orientasimu sendiri bagaimana?”_

“Seru. Dari 35 orang seangkatan, hanya ada dua mahasiswi. Kenalan-kenalan baruku juga asyik, tapi yang paling sefrekuensi denganku namanya Kim Kookheon, asal Bucheon.”

_“Kalian tinggal sekamar?”_

“Tidak, dia di asrama. Aku mengambil _one room_ (kamar studio) dekat kampus karena pendaftaran asrama sudah tutup. Untung pemandangannya bagus,” kata Jinhyuk seraya menggeser gorden untuk sekadar melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam ini. “Sepi memang. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa sekamar berdua denganmu atau Hangyul.”

_“Maaf kalau begitu.”_

“Untuk apa?”

_“Aku sudah punya teman sekamar yang baru.”_

“Oh…”

 _“Jangan cemburu,”_ goda Wooseok dalam tawa kecilnya.

“Cemburu pun aku bisa apa? Omong-omong, namanya siapa?”

_"Cho Seungyoun, putra Chef Cho Jungsuk yang terkenal itu.”_

“Benarkah?”

_"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi setelah dia menunjukkan foto keluarganya…”_

Dua ponsel baru pemberian Inna di hari kelulusan mereka sangat berguna. Bertukar kabar via sms dan telepon sebelum tidur sekarang jadi rutinitas harian Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Walau fisik jarang bisa sedekat nadi seperti dulu, hati keduanya tetap terhubung. 

Liburan musim panas dan musim dingin pun bagai ajang pelepas rindu. Setiap detik dan menitnya dilalui dengan sukacita dan mengesampingkan perselisihan sepele. Tamasya ke kebun raya, pantai, dan sanggraloka pegunungan bersama Inna dan Hangyul yang kini sudah menginjak usia 9 tahun, sungguh menjadi pengikat rasa kekeluargaan mereka.

**KANTIN GELANGGANG MAHASISWA KAU, KOTA GOYANG, 30 APRIL 2002 12.00 KST**

“Maaf menunggu lama,” kata seorang lelaki muda berperawakan agak kekar pada Jinhyuk yang tengah menyedot _ice americano_ -nya. Dia berdiri di depan Jinhyuk bersama seorang lelaki lain yang mengenakan jaket jurusan warna abu-putih.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

“Perkenalkan, ini Lee Sejin dari Transportasi Udara. Sempat jadi juniorku sewaktu di SMP. Sejin, ini Lee Jinhyuk dari Aeronautika dan Operasi Penerbangan juga.”

“Halo, aku Lee Sejin,” sapanya dengan uluran jabat tangan.

“Lee Jinhyuk.”

Sepintas perawakan mungil Sejin mengingatkan Jinhyuk pada Wooseok. Hanya saja garis senyum Sejin cenderung melebar.

“Kookheon sudah memberitahumu? Kami diminta mencari satu orang dari jurusanmu untuk simulasi _preflight briefing_ , keberatan?”

“Tidak, kebetulan aku mengambil peminatan Sistem Transportasi Udara,” jelas Sejin yang ditanggapi acungan jempol oleh Kookheon.

“Bagus, bisa kita mulai sekarang?”

_RASTA You Know?! - Good Luck!!! OST_

**ASRAMA DAEWOONG, KOREA HOTEL & TOURISM OCCUPATIONAL TRAINING COLLEGE (HANHOJEON), KOTA ANSAN, PROVINSI GYEONGGI, 8 JUNI 2002, 03.00 KST**

Kedua lubang hidung Seungyoun kembang-kempis terangsang aroma keju leleh. Wooseok sengaja membelah sedikit _tteok_ buatannya sehingga lelehan itu keluar dan menyodorkannya tepat ke hidung anak _chef_ itu. Indera penciuman Seungyoun yang sensitif tak kuasa menahan godaan dan mengirimkan impulsnya langsung ke otak untuk mendudukkan diri meski kedua mata masih tertutup.

“Ayo buka mulut. Aaa…”

Bagai terhipnotis, mulut Seungyoun terbuka mengikuti arahan Wooseok dan melahap kue beras itu. Wooseok menanti ulasan dengan mata berbinar-binar selagi Seungyoun masih mengunyah. Setelah tertelan sempurna, mata rubah Seungyoun terbuka. Kacamata dia ambil terlebih dulu sebelum menatap kue itu.

_“Baekseolgi?” (see end notes)_

“Ya, tapi sudah kumodifikasi dengan lima macam isian. Warna hati di tengah-tengah ini menandakan rasanya. Yang kau makan itu warna kuning, lalu yang merah muda isi stroberi kering. Yang hijau isi kacang hijau, yang coklat ini rasa kopi, sementara yang jingga isi madu.”

“Jangan bilang kau belum tidur,” terka Seungyoun begitu melihat dapur mereka masih berantakan.

Wooseok semangat mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum sumringah.

“Enak. Kerja bagus,” jawab Seungyoun sambil menepuk pundak Wooseok. Badannya lanjut oleng ke kasur, tapi masih sempat ditahan oleh Wooseok.

“Jangan tidur dulu. Aku butuh bantuanmu.”

“Bantuan apa?”

“Begini. Sebelum sampai rumah nanti, tolong kau mampir ke KAU.”

“KAU? Ada di Goyang?”

“Tentu saja. Korea Aerospace University. Kau lahir dan besar di sana, masa tidak tahu?”

Seungyoun refleks menggelengkan kepala.

“Terserah, yang penting tolong berikan kue ini nanti ke Lee Jinhyuk, jurusan Aeronautika dan Operasi Penerbangan. Hari ini ulang tahunnya.”

“Kalau aku salah orang bagaimana?”

“Nanti akan kukirim fotonya ke ponselmu via _infrared_. Sapa dia dengan ‘Kadet Lee Jinhyuk’, ya?”

“Imbalannya apa?”

“Astaga… Aku doakan kau segera bertemu jodohmu. Kalau perlu di sana, saat mengantarkan ini.”

Seungyoun hanya mengangguk ringan, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hati Wooseok lega.

**PERPUSTAKAAN PUSAT KAU, KOTA GOYANG, 8 JUNI 2002, 11.00 KST**

“Kau yakin tidak perlu dibuka?” tanya Kookheon cemas karena tidak sengaja menabrak Seungyoun di luar perpustakaan. Bingkisan yang ada di dalam _paper bag_ itu hampir saja jatuh. Kini dia mengantarkan Seungyoun menemui Jinhyuk begitu tahu itu memang untuk sahabatnya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Isinya padat, seharusnya baik-baik saja.”

“Itu dia,” kata Kookheon dari balik rak buku, merujuk sesosok pria muda berjaket biru dongker bertuliskan nama jurusan penghasil pilot-pilot di punggung dan duduk membelakangi mereka. Seungyoun lekas menghampiri Jinhyuk setelah berpisah dengan Kookheon.

Sesosok mahasiswa lain yang tengah duduk berhadapan dan berdiskusi dengan Jinhyuk sempat melambatkan langkah Seungyoun sekian detik. Tempo kaki Seungyoun kembali normal saat hasrat untuk segera merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangan terngiang lagi.

“Permisi, Kadet Lee Jinhyuk?”

Dua pasang mata itu segera tertuju pada Seungyoun.

“Ya, benar.”

“Ini…“ kata Seungyoun sembari mengangkat _paper bag_ -nya. “Bisa kita bicara sebentar?”

Gestur sederhana itu langsung menggerakkan tangan Jinhyuk untuk mengoper bukunya kepada Sejin dan bangkit dari duduk.

“Sejin, aku keluar sebentar. Kau bisa melanjutkan analisis aerodinamika dari subbab yang ini.”

“Baiklah,” timpal Sejin sebelum kembali melirik Seungyoun yang ternyata sudah lebih siap bertukar pandang dengannya. Kontak mereka terputus begitu Jinhyuk merangkul Seungyoun dan menggiringnya ke luar perpustakaan.

****

“Selamat ulang tahun. Wooseok susah payah mempersiapkannya sendiri semalaman, jangan kecewakan dia,” pesan Seungyoun selagi Jinhyuk membuka _paper bag_ itu. Satu kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus rapi dengan kain _bojagi_ sutra biru bermotif bunga. Aksesori tali simpul atau _maedeup_ (매듭) dengan bandul kupu-kupu perak semakin mempercantik tampilan bingkisan itu.

“Terima kasih. Omong-omong, kau Cho Seungyoun, ‘kan?”

“Ya, kenapa?”

“Apa Wooseok sungguh baik-baik saja di sana?”

“Tentu saja. Aku hampir setiap hari bersama Wooseok, kami pun tidur di kamar yang sama. Kalau ada apa-apa, pasti aku akan langsung mengetahuinya.”

Jinhyuk tidak bereaksi banyak selain menghela napas.

“Cemburu, ya?”

“Ya, cemburu. Andai aku bisa ke sana sekarang dan menemaninya saat kau tidak ada.”

“Ya ampun, aku hanya pulang dua hari semalam. Lagi pula, Wooseok bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sudah, ya. Permisi.”

“Tunggu!”

“Apa lagi?”

Sebuah amplop coklat muda berbahan _hanji_ (kertas tradisional Korea) Jinhyuk keluarkan dari saku dalam jaketnya dan disodorkan pada Seungyoun.

“Tolong berikan ini padanya.”

“Apa ini-- Aduh!”

Jinhyuk memukul punggung tangan Seungyoun saat isinya coba diintip.

“Bukan urusanmu. Sampaikan saja pada Wooseok, ya,” pinta Jinhyuk sebelum melambaikan tangan kepada Seungyoun dan masuk kembali ke perpustakaan. Seungyoun tercengang dengan sikap Jinhyuk karena seharusnya dia yang meninggalkan, bukan ditinggalkan.

****

_I Love You by Tim Hwang_

“Wah…” keluh Jinhyuk karena hujan tiba-tiba turun deras begitu dia dan Sejin keluar dari perpustakaan. Otaknya seketika berpikir keras mencari cara untuk melindungi _paper bag_ itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa Jinhyuk pakai adalah jaket jurusan karena dia tidak membawa tas. Sejin yang sedari tadi di sampingnya hanya bisa memperhatikan karena Jinhyuk sibuk sendiri.

“Senior Jinhyuk, kau benar-benar mau berjalan kaki seperti itu ke asrama di tengah hujan?”

“Ya,” jawab Jinhyuk mantap seakan tidak masalah jika tubuhnya yang hanya berkaos T-shirt harus basah. Tidak tega dengan apa yang dia lihat, Sejin pun segera membuka payungnya dan siap meneduhi Jinhyuk.

“Ayo, biar kuantar. Jadwal keretanya masih sempat dikejar.”

Tawaran Sejin barusan benar-benar mengingatkan Jinhyuk saat Wooseok memaksa mengantarnya ke sekolah lebih dulu tiga tahun silam. Jinhyuk tidak menolak kali ini karena apa yang dia bawa sekarang jauh lebih berharga.

Jinhyuk dan Sejin berjalan selaras menembus hujan yang tidak jua mau mereda. Aroma tanah basah menguar di sekeliling mereka, menciptakan atmosfer yang tenang dan nyaman meski keduanya belum lagi memulai percakapan. Jinhyuk fokus memandang ke depan tatkala Sejin terpaku menatap sesuatu yang didekap Jinhyuk dengan hati-hati. 

“Itu apa? Sepertinya penting,” ujar Sejin memancing perhatian Jinhyuk.

“Hanya bingkisan.”

Jawaban singkat Jinhyuk terdengar aneh di telinga Sejin karena berkontradiksi dengan senyum simpul yang menggurat di wajah tampannya.

“Dari siapa?”

“Pacar.”

Dalam sepersekian detik hati Sejin serasa diremas-remas dan dilontar ke sana-sini. Ritme napasnya juga mulai tidak beraturan dan tanpa sadar tangan kirinya yang bebas mengepal kuat.

“Senangnya,” celetuk Sejin sembari berharap hujan lekas memadamkan api yang membakar di dalam dada. “Omong-omong, kau memutuskan masuk ke _flight training center_ mana tahun depan?”

“Aku memilih Jungseok, karena ingin benar-benar berkarier sebagai pilot di Korean Air seperti papaku. Kau juga mau masuk ke Korean Air, 'kan?”

“Entahlah. Orang-orang kebanyakan berkuliah di sini memang karena sudah berafiliasi dengan Korean Air. Tapi kalau suatu saat ada kesempatan untuk bekerja di maskapai lain, mungkin aku tidak akan menolak. Sudah sampai.”

“Terima kasih, ya. _Have a nice weekend._ ”

“Sama-sama.”

Sosok Jinhyuk menghilang bersamaan dengan redanya hujan siang itu, membuat Sejin berkontemplasi akan perasaannya, yang secara tidak langsung sudah ditolak halus. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya, mungkin Jinhyuk juga bukan orangnya. Dan mungkin… Sejin hanya tidak menyadari pertemuan singkatnya. 

**KAMPUS HANHOJEON, KOTA ANSAN, 11 JUNI 2002, 14.00 KST**

“Selamat menikmati,” ucap Seungyoun seraya menyajikan segelas _cherry champagne_ dan dua gelas _gin mojito cocktail_ di hadapan tiga pria paruh baya. Satu di antara mereka menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatannya setelah Seungyoun membalikkan nampan dan menyisipkannya di sisi tubuh, lalu berbalik ke arah bar tempat Wooseok berada. Sorot mata Seungyoun sempat memindai ke sekeliling, memastikan meja mana yang belum menerima minuman. Dalam balutan kemeja putih berdasi kupu-kupu merah serta rompi dan celana bahan hitam, Seungyoun berjalan melewati sela-sela kursi tamu menuju Wooseok. Semua harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati karena gerak-geriknya diawasi.

“Satu _espresso con panna_ dan satu _iced caramel breve_ untuk meja lima 5, terakhir,” jelas Wooseok kala menaruh pesanan itu satu per satu di atas nampan Seungyoun. Sebelum menjauhkan tangan, pandangan Wooseok teralihkan pada sebuah amplop coklat yang Seungyoun letakkan di atas meja sejajar nampan.

“Ini apa?”

“Aku baru ingat. Titipan dari Kadet Lee Jinhyuk.”

Amplop itu segera Wooseok ambil dan dimasukkan ke saku celemek agar tidak ketahuan.

“Kim Wooseok.”

Seungyoun lekas menarik diri saat salah satu dosen memanggil sahabatnya itu.

“Ya, Pak?”

“Ujian meja bar hari sudah selesai. Besok giliran _table manner._ Silakan istirahat.”

“Terima kasih, Pak.”

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Wooseok keluar dari ruang ujian. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari sudut yang sepi untuk membuka amplop. Jujur Wooseok sangat penasaran dengan isinya karena tidak berekspektasi menerima sesuatu dari Jinhyuk sebagai balasan.

Sekilas kain berwarna ungu terlihat ketika Wooseok membuka lidah amplopnya. Merasa tidak asing dengan itu, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah seketika Wooseok masukkan untuk menarik kain itu keluar. Dugaannya benar. Itu saputangan milik Jinhyuk yang dulu sudah Wooseok kembalikan. Beruntung di dalam amplop ada secarik kertas yang menjelaskan semuanya.

> **_Simpan baik-baik. Hirup wanginya setiap kali kau merindukanku._ **

Sejenak Wooseok bertanya-tanya karena seingat dia, terakhir kali saputangan itu dicuci dengan detergennya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Jinhyuk memakai saputangan itu setelahnya. Kebingungan itu akhirnya terjawab sendiri begitu Wooseok menempelkan hidung pada kain itu. Senyuman riang pun tak mampu Wooseok sembunyikan.

“Wangi pelembut pakaian Jinhyuk.”

**APARTEMEN CHEONGSOLSU, NAEBALSAN-DONG, SEOUL, 22 DESEMBER 2002, 19.00 KST**

“Mohon doanya. Semester depan aku benar-benar mulai praktek terbang,” tutur Jinhyuk sumringah di sela-sela aktivitas makan malam pertamanya bersama Inna, Hangyul, dan Wooseok liburan musim dingin ini.

“Tentu saja. Mama selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian bertiga. Praktek di mana, Kak?”

“Yang di Jeju, Ma. Jungseok Flight Training Center.”

“Nanti Adek bisa melihat terbang solo pertama Kakak, ‘kan?”

“Bisa, asal tidak bentrok dengan jadwal ujian Adek.”

“Hore! Kak Wooseok ikut juga, ‘kan?”

Ketiganya mematung, tidak menyangka si bungsu akan menanyakan hal itu. Hangyul memang sengaja belum diberi tahu soal alasan utama Wooseok tinggal bersama mereka hingga kini.

“Mulai Mei aku magang, jadi mungkin tidak bisa ikut.”

“Magang di mana?” tanya Inna coba mencairkan suasana.

“Belum tahu, penempatannya baru ditentukan akhir April.”

Jawaban Wooseok sudah diperkirakan oleh Jinhyuk. Namun hati kecilnya juga tidak bisa menampik rasa kecewa.

****

“Kau tidak serius soal magang, ‘kan?”

Meski membelakangi Jinhyuk yang tengah membereskan meja makan, Wooseok bisa menangkap dari nada suara kalau Jinhyuk berpikir itu hanya untuk mengelabui Hangyul.

“Aku serius. Lagi pula, akhir tahun ini kuliahku selesai,” balas Wooseok sembari mengelap tangannya yang basah sehabis mencuci piring. Tubuhnya kemudian disandarkan pada meja dapur dan menatap pria setinggi 185 cm itu dari sana. “Kau lupa aku berkuliah di sekolah tinggi kejuruan, ya?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Jinhyuk malah berjalan menghampiri Wooseok seusai mendorong kursi makan terakhir ke posisi semula. Keduanya kini sedekat nadi lagi, mengingatkan Wooseok pada kenangan mereka di dalam kereta bawah tanah dulu. Wangi pelembut pakaian Jinhyuk pun sampai tercium lagi oleh hidung Wooseok. Hanya sorot mata Jinhyuk yang membedakan. Begitu sayu seolah ingin memohon sesuatu.

“Apa aku egois kalau mengharapkanmu datang ke sana?”

Wooseok tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Terlebih saat Jinhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya dari arah kiri dan menempelkan bibirnya. Bukan di pipi, melainkan di bibir Wooseok. Kedua pelupuk mata Wooseok refleks menutup, membiarkan otaknya berimajinasi akan sentuhan ringan yang lama-lama kian menuntut.

Lengan-lengan Jinhyuk memeluk pinggang ramping Wooseok, menjauhkan mereka dari tepian meja dapur. Kedua tangan Wooseok mulai meraba punggung dan pundak Jinhyuk yang lebar, selagi pria itu membuka mulut untuk mengulum bibir atasnya. Sesekali bibir bawahnya yang bergantian dikulum, perlahan tapi pasti.

Semua hasrat yang selama ini dipisahkan jarak Ansan-Goyang, kini mereka tumpahkan dalam setiap decapan dan degupan jantung. Pagutan lekat itu sejenak dilepaskan hanya untuk menghirup oksigen di sekitar mereka, lalu dilanjutkan lagi dari sisi yang berlawanan. Deru napas keduanya semakin menggebu tatkala lidah Jinhyuk sedikit merasuk, memancing desahan Wooseok yang tak mampu lagi ditahan. Dua dewasa muda itu begitu dimabuk asmara sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Hangyul, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat meja makan. 

“Kalian berdua sedang apa?”

Wooseok segera merunduk malu di balik dada Jinhyuk yang tampak kesal karena momennya diganggu.

“Adek sendiri kenapa ada di sini?”

“Mau ambil gelas.”

Ucapan lugu bocah 10 tahun itu terdengar semakin menjengkelkan di telinga Jinhyuk. Wooseok kemudian menyodorkan gelas bersih yang sudah kering kepada Jinhyuk untuk diberikan kepada Hangyul.

“Air putihnya?” tanya Hangyul lagi begitu sang Kakak sudah ada di hadapannya. Beruntung dispenser air hanya selangkah saja dari posisi mereka berdiri.

“Ini, tapi janji jangan bilang ke Mama soal yang Adek lihat tadi.”

“Janji. Miniatur pesawat concorde Kakak yang ada di kamar, buat aku, ya?”

“Terserah.”

Hangyul langsung mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Jinhyuk dan meneguk habis airnya. Ucapan terima kasih pun dia sampaikan sebelum berlari ke kamar Jinhyuk untuk menjemput mainan yang dijanjikan.

“Seharusnya tadi di kamar saja, ya,” celetuk Jinhyuk sambil berjalan lagi ke arah Wooseok dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hembusan napas Jinhyuk yang hangat bahkan sampai terasa di tengkuk Wooseok.

“Lupakan saja pertanyaanku yang tadi. Aku hanya lelah sering berada jauh darimu.”

**KAMPUS HANHOJEON, KOTA ANSAN, 25 APRIL 2003, 09.00 KST**

Kedua mata Wooseok terpaku pada sebuah nama di papan pengumuman. The Shilla Jeju, hotel itulah yang akan menjadi tempatnya magang selama tiga bulan ke depan. Meski Seungyoun juga ditempatkan di sana bersamanya, hati Wooseok tetap tidak tenang. Terlebih tanggal keberangkatannya tinggal seminggu lagi.

****

_“Jeju? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?”_

“Entahlah, Tante. Semenjak lepas terapi, aku belum mencoba naik pesawat lagi,” papar Wooseok sembari mengusak-usak rambut. Konsentrasinya menjadi tidak fokus sepanjang dua kelas perkuliahan pagi dan siang tadi. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa Wooseok ajak bicara selain Heesun jika masalahnya sudah menyangkut fobia. 

_“Ketakutanmu itu sebenarnya bisa dilawan dengan sugesti positif. Coba bayangkan birunya langit dan lucunya bentuk awan-awan putih yang menggumpal. Begitu pula dengan indahnya bentang alam bumi yang akan kau lihat dari atas.”_

“Berarti aku harus benar-benar duduk di dekat jendela?”

_“Tante menyarankan begitu. Tapi kalau tidak memungkinkan, mainkan saja imajinasi di dalam pikiranmu. Bayangkan juga ‘reward’ kau dapatkan setelah sampai di Jeju nanti.”_

Umumnya Pulau Jeju dikenal masyarakat luas karena tiga hal; angin, batu, dan wanita-wanitanya. Namun bisa menemui sang kekasih dan melihat langsung penerbangan solo perdananya, bagi Wooseok itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

“Akan kucoba, Tante. Terima kasih banyak sarannya.”

_“Sama-sama. Salam untuk Tante Inna.”_

Wooseok duduk dalam keheningan seusai mengakhiri panggilan internasionalnya. Semua kata-kata Heesun kembali berputar di kepalanya. Lima kali tarikan dan hembusan napas sempat Wooseok lakukan dalam-dalam sebelum membuka ponsel. Sebuah pesan singkat kemudian dia ketikkan.

> **_Jinhyuk, aku akan datang ke Jeju._ **

**BOADING LOUNGE BANDARA INTERNASIONAL GIMPO, 3 MEI 2003, 18.30 KST**

Pandangan Wooseok sejak tadi enggan beranjak dari dinding kaca besar yang memperlihatkan betapa sibuknya aktivitas apron bandara. Pesawat datang dan pergi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampunya di malam hari. Indah memang, tapi itu justru membuat Wooseok memikirkan ulang keputusannya. Percuma duduk di dekat jendela kalau tidak ada langit biru, awan putih, dan bentang alam yang bisa dia lihat sebagai pengalihan.

“Lihat! Mereka datang!” seru Seungyoun penuh semangat sembari menepuk-nepuk lutut Wooseok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kepala Wooseok otomatis ikut menoleh ke arah serombongan awak penerbangan Korean Air 1271 yang akan mereka naiki.

“ _Captain_ -nya tampan sekali.”

“Oh…” balas Wooseok sekenanya. Dia lebih tertarik membaca ulang _boarding pass_ -nya. Di situ tertulis bahwa perjalanan yang akan ditempuh sekitar 1 jam 10 menit.

Dongwook selaku _captain_ yang dimaksud oleh Seungyoun, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di depan _gate counter_ begitu menangkap sosok Wooseok di antara para calon penumpang.

“Ada apa, _Capt_?” tanya sang _first officer_.

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” jawabnya sebelum melanjutkan langkah menuju ke pesawat.

Tepat pukul 19.00, para penumpang dipersilakan naik. Wooseok berjalan mengantre di belakang Seungyoun sambil memperhatikan tampilan luar pesawat berbadan sempit Boeing 737-900 itu dari dalam garbarata.

“Selamat datang, boleh saya lihat _boarding pass_ -nya?” tanya seorang pramugari begitu Wooseok melewati pintu pesawat. “Tuan Kim Wooseok, 37A, kursinya di sebelah kiri dekat jendela.”

Wooseok hanya sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda terima kasih karena suaranya seakan terkunci. Semakin dalam Wooseok masuk, semakin cepat ritme detak jantungnya. Kerongkongan Wooseok terus-menerus menelan ludah seraya kedua matanya memindai interior dan gang pesawat yang disesaki orang-orang. Mereka sibuk mengatur bawaan masing-masing agar muat di kompartemen bagasi.

Beruntung kursi Wooseok ada di tengah-tengah dekat sayap pesawat, posisi yang paling sedikit merasakan efek turbulensi. Namun fakta itu tampaknya tidak banyak membantu karena kini keringat dingin keluar dari kening Wooseok, padahal dia sudah duduk bersama Seungyoun yang ada di sebelah kanan.

“Ada apa?” tanya Seungyoun ketika mendapati raut wajah Wooseok begitu tegang dan tangannya mengepal kencang.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Wooseok terbata-bata.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi sahabatnya, Seungyoun lekas memencet tombol panggilan awak kabin lalu menyentuh kening dan tangan Wooseok.

“Ada yang bisa dibantu, Tuan?” tanya pramugari yang tadi sempat menyambut dan mengarahkan Wooseok.

“Temanku berkeringat dingin. Tempo napasnya juga cepat sekali. Takutnya--”

“Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa!”

Teriakan Wooseok menggema di seluruh kabin. Perhatian orang-orang kini tertuju padanya dan mulai saling berbisik.

“Aku tidak takut…” lirihnya. Tubuh Wooseok mulai gemetar. Kedua tangannya memegangi sisi-sisi kepala dan menutup rapat kedua telinga.

****

“ _Captain_ Lee Dongwook bicara.”

_“Penumpang atas nama Kim Wooseok yang Captain titipkan kepada saya baru saja berteriak dan menunjukkan gejala-gejala fobia. Dia juga bersikeras bilang tidak apa-apa.”_

Seketika Dongwook mengejapkan mata begitu mendengar laporan pramugari via interkom. Sesuatu yang sudah dia prediksi akhirnya terjadi juga.

“Tolong sambungkan aku dengannya.”

_“Mohon ditunggu.”_

“Muatan kargo sudah lengkap, _Capt._ Waktu _boarding_ tinggal 10 menit,” lapor _first officer_ dari kursinya.

“ _Roger._ Tunggu sebentar lagi.”

Dongwook berusaha tenang di depan kemudi, meski dalam hati dirinya ikut cemas. Ini tidak hanya soal kondisi Wooseok, tapi juga kesempatan Dongwook untuk berkomunikasi lagi secara langsung dengan putra mendiang sahabatnya itu semenjak insiden 6 tahun silam.

_“Halo?”_

“Halo, dengan Kim Wooseok?”

_“Ya.”_

“Ini _Captain_ Lee Dongwook. Kau baik-baik saja?”

_“Aku tidak apa-apa.”_

“Benarkah?”

_“Aku harus tetap pergi untuk magang. Ada seseorang juga yang sudah menungguku di sana.”_

“Coba pikirkan dirimu sendiri sesekali lebih dulu. Kadang ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita paksakan.”

Keheningan menyeruak di antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang bisa didengar Dongwook selain bunyi napas Wooseok yang penuh keraguan.

“Jika sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi padamu, aku akan sangat marah.”

_“Kenapa?”_

“Sebagai pilot, aku bertanggung jawab atas setiap nyawa yang ada di pesawat ini. Itu sudah menjadi prioritas kami.”

Lagi-lagi Dongwook tidak menerima respons.

“Halo?”

_“Terima kasih.”_

Sambungan terputus bersamaan dengan bunyi mesin faks yang menerima data baru.

“Manifes penumpang sudah masuk, _Capt._ Totalnya 181 orang; _infant_ (bayi) 3, laki-laki--“

Interkom kembali berbunyi.

“Di sini _Captain_ Lee Dongwook.”

_"Satu penumpang atas nama Kim Wooseok sudah meninggalkan pesawat. Total terakhir menjadi 180 penumpang.”_

“ _Copy._ ”

Segurat senyum akhirnya menghiasi wajah Dongwook. Kini tangan-tangan dinginnya siap menerbangkan pesawat biru itu dengan lebih tenang.

**TERMINAL KEDATANGAN BANDARA INTERNASIONAL JEJU, 3 MEI 2003, 21.00 KST**

“Ah… wangi Jeju.”

Seungyoun tak kuasa menahan ekspresi kelegaannya meski berujung datang sendirian ke pulau itu. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar dan kepala menengadah ke atas, menghirup kuat-kuat angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar. Puas dengan ritual kecilnya, koper jingga itu kembali Seungyoun tarik menuju ujung pagar pembatas. Ada Jinhyuk yang sudah menunggu di sana sambil memegang kertas putih bertuliskan ‘Kim Wooseok dan Cho Seungyoun’ dengan tangan kirinya. Meski demikian, perhatian Jinhyuk terpaku pada layar ponsel dengan raut wajah yang sedikit muram. 

“Hei, aku sudah di sini.”

“Oh…” respons Jinhyuk asal. Fokusnya pun masih enggan beralih.

“Wooseok sudah meneleponmu?”

“Sudah 5 kali, tapi tidak kuangkat karena baterai ponselku tinggal sedikit. Terpaksa kumatikan saat isi ulang.”

“Berarti kau belum tahu dia batal ke Jeju?”

“Sudah, ini baru kubaca pesan darinya.”

Akhirnya Seungyoun bisa menatap penuh sorot mata Jinhyuk yang redup itu. Sangat jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka.

“Kau tahu Wooseok fobia terbang?”

“Tahu.”

“Sejak kapan?”

“Sejak awal dia tinggal bersama keluargaku sebagai anak asuh. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 6 tahun lalu.”

Seungyoun berjongkok dalam-dalam, mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena merasa kurang peka terhadap bahasa tubuh sahabatnya sebelum berangkat tadi. Perasaannya juga bercampur kesal karena Wooseok tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya yang pahit, tapi Seungyoun coba memaklumi. 

“Halo? Wooseok?”

Seungyoun kembali berdiri secepat kilat begitu Jinhyuk menerima panggilan.

_“Jinhyuk, maaf aku tidak bisa ke Jeju. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi rasa takut ini masih ada.”_

“Aku yang salah, Wooseok. Secara tidak langsung aku sudah memaksamu.”

_"Good luck untuk penerbangan solomu nanti.”_

“Terima kasih, semoga magangmu di tempat lain juga lancar. Seungyoun sudah di sini bersamaku.”

_"Syukurlah. Boleh aku bicara dengannya?”_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyuk segera mengoper ponselnya.

“Wooseok? Aku sudah sampai.”

_“Senang mendengarnya. Selamat magang di sana. Aku titip Jinhyuk, ya?”_

“Tentu saja. Kau juga yang semangat magangnya. Istirahat dulu banyak-banyak.”

_“Ya.”_

Ponsel itu kemudian Seungyoun kembalikan ke pemiliknya.

“Halo?”

_“Jinhyuk, I love you.”_

_“Love you, too,_ Wooseok.”

_Tennessee by Hans Zimmer - Pearl Harbour OST_

**ASIANA LOUNGE, BANDARA INTERNASIONAL INCHEON, 12 MEI 2003, 08.00 KST**

Dalam balutan kemeja putih lengan panjang serta dasi kupu-kupu dan celana bahan berwarna hitam, Wooseok berjalan menuju salah satu meja di sudut ruangan. Di lengan kirinya menyampir sebuah kain serbet putih, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebotol anggur merah merek Château Margaux. Sesampainya di hadapan empat direktur eksekutif Kumho Asiana Group, Wooseok perlahan menuang isi botol itu ke dalam gelas-gelas yang tersedia.

“Silakan dinikmati,” ucapnya sembari menutup botol itu, lalu membawanya kembali ke meja bar. Langkah jenjang Wooseok sejenak terhenti kala melewati dinding kaca yang menghadap ke apron. Ujung mata indah itu menangkap sesosok petugas yang tampak asing baginya. Petugas itu mengenakan seragam _jumpsuit_ biru dongker dan rompi _scotlight_ kuning bertuliskan Korean Air di punggung. Di kepalanya juga terpasang _earmuff._

Dengan memegang dua stik merah di masing-masing tangan sambil berdiri di atas tangga kecil, petugas itu memandu sebuah Airbus 340 milik Korean Air yang baru saja mendarat menuju ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke atas-bawah dan semakin melambat saat hidung pesawat berada lurus di depannya. Ada jarak sekitar 3-4 meter yang disisakan sebelum pesawat dinyatakan terparkir sempurna.

Tanpa sadar Wooseok terkagum melihat kinerja petugas itu yang tampak mudah, tapi juga penting untuk memastikan para penumpang tiba dengan selamat hingga memasuki gedung terminal. Pikiran Wooseok tiba-tiba serasa dicerahkan begitu si petugas pergi dari sana. Di dadanya pun Wooseok bisa merasakan gemuruh aneh yang bergejolak.

Saat-saat itulah sebuah pesawat McDonnell Douglas MD-90 milik Delta Air Lines melintas dan lepas landas di hadapan Wooseok, lalu berbelok ke kanan di atas sana. Semua bisa Wooseok saksikan dengan mata telanjang. Dirinya jadi bertanya-tanya akan keadaan Jinhyuk detik ini juga, karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa si calon pilot muda.

**LAPANGAN TERBANG JUNGSEOK, PULAU JEJU, 12 MEI 2003, 08.15 KST**

Inna tak kuasa menahan haru tatkala Jinhyuk berjalan menuju pesawat Cessna 172 Skyhawk warna putih yang terparkir di apron. Seragam PDL pilot KAU dengan dasi hitam bergaris-garis kuning dan strip satu di kedua pundak, membungkus apik sosok putra sulungnya yang tegap dan semampai itu.

Satu per satu bagian-bagian pesawat bermesin tunggal itu dia cek, mulai dari roda, eksterior pesawat, sayap, hingga baling-baling. Tombol-tombol instrument navigasi juga Jinhyuk periksa begitu sudah menaiki pesawat, bersamaan dengan laporan cuaca dan kecepatan angin pagi ini yang telah disiapkan. Semua itu Jinhyuk lakukan demi kelancaran terbang solo perdana.

Setelah persiapan komplit, Jinhyuk menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa sejenak. Tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah strip empat dan kain _bojagi_ biru dari saku-saku celana. Kedua benda itu menjadi pengganti keberadaan mendiang papanya dan Wooseok.

“Papa, Wooseok, mari kita terbang.”

Strip empat itu Jinhyuk masukkan ke saku dada kiri, sedangkan kain _bojagi_ -nya Jinhyuk ikatkan pada lengan kiri atas. Kacamata hitam dan _headset_ kemudian Jinhyuk kenakan sebelum melambaikan tangan kepada Inna, Hangyul, Seungyoun, Kookheon dan instrukturnya yang sejak tadi menanti di depan hanggar. Selanjutnya dia memberi isyarat tangan kepada _marshaller,_ meminta izin untuk dipandu menuju landasan pacu.

“Lee Jinhyuk keren! Kau pasti bisa!” teriak Kookheon dalam balutan seragam yang sama. Siang nanti giliran dia yang terbang solo.

“Menerbangkan pesawat sepertinya enak ya,” celetuk Seungyoun di balik _camcorder_ -nya.

“Tentu saja. Langit itu ibarat rumah kedua para pilot, tempat kami bisa melihat bumi dari perspektif lain. Belum lagi dengan fenomena-fenomena langka yang tidak bisa dinikmati dari bawah sini. Rasa ingin kembali terbang akan selalu muncul jika terlalu lama berada di darat.”

Pernyataan Kookheon itu entah kenapa sangat menggelitik hati Seungyoun. Fokusnya tiba-tiba terpecah dan hampir saja kehilangan momen roda-roda pesawat Jinhyuk terangkat dari permukaan tanah. Saat ketinggian yang diizinkan oleh ATC sudah tercapai dan stabil mengudara, Jinhyuk mulai mempertunjukkan manuver-manuver dasar yang diajarkan selama perlatihan. Begitu mulus seakan pacar sahabatnya itu dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pilot.

“Aneh, kenapa aku juga merasakan dorongan yang sama?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Aku begitu antusias setiap kali akan naik pesawat. Saat terbang pun, rasanya sayang kalau dilewatkan dengan tidur, kecuali penerbangan malam. Tapi aku tidak sanggup jika disuruh menjadi pilot. Mataku minus, pengetahuan fisikaku juga payah.”

Semburat tawa terlepas seketika dari mulut Kookheon ketika mendengar kejujuran Seungyoun. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya, dia menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada dan memasang raut wajah serius.

“Kau tidak mau mencoba sekolah pramugara?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Seungyoun refleks menekan tombol jeda kameranya.

“Apa?”

“Kau bisa menjadi awak kabin kalau mau. Porsi tubuhmu ideal. Kau juga sudah terlatih untuk menangani orang banyak secara langsung. Kurasa itu modal yang cukup. Soal matamu, itu bisa dioperasi lasik. Di beberapa maskapai, pemakaian lensa kontak bahkan diperbolehkan.”

Seungyoun diam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak menyangka Kookheon yang baru ditemuinya beberapa kali, mampu menjawab keraguan yang muncul belakangan ini jelang kelulusan. Saran-saran itu patut dicoba.

“Terima kasih, Buzz Lightyear.”

“Apa kau bilang?”

“Jinhyuk sudah kembali, _yeay!!!_ ” 

**KAMPUS HANHOJEON, KOTA ANSAN, 23 FEBRUARI 2004, 11.00 KST**

Dongwook menghela napas panjang sesampainya di depan Balai Budaya Hanhojeon, tempat Wooseok dan teman-teman seangkatannya diwisuda hari ini.

“Kau yakin aku ikut masuk?”

Inna menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi yang tanpa beban.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, ini hakmu. Kau juga wali asuhnya meski tidak langsung. Ayo.” 

****

“Kim Wooseok, Ahli Madya Pariwisata.”

Tepukan tangan dan senyuman penuh bangga diberikan oleh Inna dan Dongwook dari balkon lantai 2 begitu protokoler memanggil nama pemuda itu. Air mukanya yang sumringah saat menerima ijazah dan ucapan selamat dari dekan, terpampang jelas pada layar proyektor besar di kiri-kanan panggung.

“Secara fisik anak itu cenderung mirip _First Officer_ Kim Heejoon, tapi bakat dan minat malah mengikuti jejak sang ibu. Bukan begitu?”

“Benar. Dia juga keras kepala dan lebih mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain. Persis seperti ayahnya.”

“Kau tahu dari mana? Kalian sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ‘kan?”

“Memang, tapi pesawat yang sempat dia naiki saat hendak ke Jeju itu… aku yang menerbangkan.”

“Benarkah? Wooseok tidak menyebutkan namamu tempo hari. Kalian saling bicara? Apa yang kau katakan sampai akhirnya dia batal?”

“Aku memintanya untuk lebih memikirkan diri sendiri saat itu. Hanya via interkom sudah cukup.”

“Begitu rupanya. Syukurlah, itu sebuah kemajuan untukmu,” hibur Inna yang secara refleks menaruh tangan kirinya di atas tangan kanan Dongwook. Kecanggungan tiba-tiba muncul setelah Dongwook menyadari sentuhan itu, lalu menatap kedua mata Inna selama tiga detik.

“Maaf.”

Inna lekas menjauhkan tangan dan memutus kontak mata mereka. Dia mencoba fokus kembali ke arah panggung hingga acara selesai.

****

“Wooseok! Selamat ya, sayang. Tante ikut bangga,” ucap Inna seraya menyambut Wooseok dalam dekapan singkat. Buket bunga lily kuning yang sejak tadi dia genggam pun diberikan sebagai pelengkap hari istimewa anak asuhnya.

“Terima kasih. Ini semua juga berkat dukungan dari Tante Inna.”

“Oh ya, Wooseok. Perkenalkan ini mantan kolega Tante di Korean Air, _Captain_ Lee Dongwook. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya?”

Dongwook mematung tak berdaya saat Wooseok coba mengenali sosoknya. Jarak mereka yang sekarang kurang dari satu meter, memancing naik kenangan lama di benak Dongwook. Kenangan kala dirinya berkesempatan menggendong Wooseok balita di hadapan Heejoon, istrinya, dan bahkan Kak Heesun. 

“Halo, aku Kim Wooseok.”

Sapaan hangat Wooseok seketika membuyarkan bayangan indahnya.

“Halo, aku Lee Dongwook. Selamat atas kelulusanmu.”

“Terima kasih. Apakah Tuan Lee yang berbicara denganku di pesawat tempo hari?” 

“Benar. Maaf jika ada kata-kataku yang sudah menyinggungmu.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru sangat bersyukur sudah mengikuti nasihatmu. Sekali lagi terima kasih.”

Wooseok membungkukkan badannya dan dalam sekejap dibalas oleh Dongwook dengan gestur serupa.

“Kalian pasti lapar. Mari kita ke aula lantai 3. Pihak kampus sudah menyiapkan prasmanan untuk para orang tua dan wali.”

****

“Tante, aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu.”

“Silakan, Nak,” balas Inna selagi menyantap _mushroom risotto._

“Mengenai _privilege_ dari Korean Air untuk keluarga korban penerbangan 801…”

Seketika Inna dan Dongwook berbarengan menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka.

“…aku mau menggunakannya. Aku ingin bekerja di Korean Air.”

Kali ini keduanya saling bertukar pandang penuh teka-teki.

“Baiklah. Tante tidak masalah karena itu memang hakmu. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, kau ingin bekerja sebagai apa? Bukan pramugara, ‘kan?

“Jelas bukan itu, aku masih takut terbang.”

“Lalu?”

Dongwook sampai harus menahan napas agak tidak tersedak.

“Aku ingin menjadi _marshaller._ ”

“Ide bagus,” sambar Dongwook yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. “Masa pelatihan untuk mendapatkan lisensi _marshaller_ tidak selama pilot dan pramugara. Kau pun bisa memanfaat lingkup kerjanya sebagai terapi fobia karena harus berhadapan dengan banyak pesawat setiap hari. Itu kalau mau bersungguh-sungguh.”

Wooseok segera menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya begitu Dongwook selesai bicara. Pria 40-an tahun itu otomatis terkesiap dan memperlihatkan reaksi yang menggemaskan. Inna sampai tertawa cekikikan dibuatnya.

_“High five!”_

Rupanya itu yang dimaksud Wooseok. Tentu saja Dongwook membalasnya dengan senang hati.

“Tuan Lee, apa kau seorang cenayang? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui jalan pikiranku sebegitu detailnya?”

“Tebakanku saja,” dalih Dongwook.

“Semua yang dikatakan Tuan Lee adalah alasan utamaku ingin menjadi _marshaller_.“

“Tapi bagaimana dengan _passion_ barista-mu? Kau menyerah?” tanya Inna.

“Belum. Aku hanya sedikit memutar jalan untuk mencapai impian baru, menjadi seorang barista dan pemilik kafe. Aku sadar aku tidak akan berkembang jika hanya berdiam diri di semenanjung Korea. Suatu saat aku harus terbang ke tempat lain, setidaknya untuk menambah ilmu. Aku pun membutuhkan modal yang tidak sedikit.”

“Tante bisa membantumu soal itu.”

“Jangan, Tante Inna. Aku sudah berutang budi banyak padamu. Sekarang aku pria dewasa yang harus hidup mandiri. Karena itu dengan menjadi _marshaller,_ aku berharap bisa lebih cepat mengumpulkan modal sekaligus mengatasi fobia.”

Dongwook dengan sigap menyodorkan saputangan putih miliknya, segera setelah air mata haru mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipi wanita paruh baya itu. Tawaran itu diterima Inna dengan tangan terbuka.

“Wooseok, Tante sudah menganggapmu selayaknya anak sendiri. Jadi, apa pun yang membuatmu senang dan bahagia, akan selalu Tante dukung 100 persen.”

_Happy - Akachan To Boku OST_

**HANEUL GARDEN BANDARA INTERNASIONAL INCHEON, 3 APRIL 2004, 16.00 KST**

“Kau siap?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil memegangi kepala Wooseok dan menutupi kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dari belakang. Telinganya sendiri sementara itu sudah Jinhyuk lindungi dengan topi beanie birunya yang tebal. 

“Siap!”

“ _Okay,_ tiga! Dua! Sa--“

Pesawat Boeing 777-300 milik Thai Airways baru saja melintas di atas mereka setinggi 500 kaki. Bunyi mesin jet gandanya bergemuruh di seluruh penjuru taman. Hembusan angin yang ditinggalkan menggoyangkan hamparan bunga kanola di sekitar Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berdiri. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa menyaksikan burung besi itu mendarat mulus di landasan pacu sana.

“Sebelum resmi menjadi _marshaller,_ kau harus terbiasa dengan kebisingan ini meski nanti memakai _earmuff,_ ” jelas Jinhyuk sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepala Wooseok dan beralih merangkul bahu pria mungil itu.

_“Copy that, Captain."_

Wooseok merasakan rambutnya diusak-usak manja.

“Tapi… kau banting setir bukan gara-gara aku, ‘kan? Dari barista ke _marshaller_ itu jauh sekali.”

“Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebagian memang karenamu. Aku ingat janjimu untuk menunjukkan indahnya langit dari atas sana padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa menepatinya kalau aku saja masih takut terbang?”

“Hmm… Benar juga.”

“Selama ini kau yang lebih sering menjagaku, dan sekarang saatnya giliranku untuk memastikanmu dan pilot-pilot lain, serta orang-orang yang kalian bawa sampai dengan selamat hingga masuk terminal.”

“Pilot-pilot lain, ya? Sini, biar kuajarkan sesuatu.”

Jinhyuk melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauhi Wooseok sebanyak tiga langkah.

“Karena pilot dan _marshaller_ berkomunikasi dengan isyarat tangan, aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang istimewa. Perhatikan baik-baik.”

Kepalan tangan kanannya Jinhyuk tunjukkan di hadapan Wooseok. Kemudian, kepalan itu dia bawa ke dada kiri dan memukulkannya ringan di sana tiga kali. Setelah itu, kepalan berpindah lagi dan kali ini ditempelkan pada mulut sebelum jari telunjuk Jinhyuk acungkan untuk mengakhiri rangkaian isyarat.

“Isyarat apa itu?”

“Ini isyarat spesial yang harus kau hapalkan dan tunjukkan setelah pesawat yang kubawa terparkir sempurna. Hanya padaku, jangan ke pilot lain.”

Wooseok tertawa kecil mendengar pemintaan konyol Jinhyuk.

“Memang artinya apa?”

_“I…”_

Jinhyuk kembali memukul ringan dada kirinya dengan kepalan tangan tiga kali.

_"Love…”_

Kepalan itu didekatkannya ke mulut.

_“You.”_

Dan acungan telunjuk pun menjadi penutupnya.

“Tidak mau! Itu kekanak-kanakan!”

“Enak saja. Coba dulu sebelum menilai! Ayo!”

Wooseok sedikit memanyunkan mulut terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya mengulang isyarat itu.

“Begini?”

“Bagus!” puji Jinhyuk sembari bertepuk tangan, lalu membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. ”Kemari.”

Tanpa ragu Wooseok menghampiri Jinhyuk dan membenamkan diri dalam dekapan erat kekasihnya.

“Oh! Ada pesawat lagi!”

Seruan Wooseok berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jinhyuk dan merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Saat itulah Wooseok mengambil topi beanie biru Jinhyuk dan memakaikannya di kepala sendiri.

“Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?”

Wooseok menempelkan tangan-tangannya di kedua telinga Jinhyuk. Setelah itu, kepala Jinhyuk dia tarik untuk menempelkan bibir ranumnya tepat di bibir Jinhyuk. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Hanya berselang sepersekian detik sebelum Airbus A330 Garuda Indonesia melewati keduanya, menghantarkan romansa mereka ke setiap kelopak kuning bunga kanola di sana melalui angin dan bunyinya yang menggelegar.

“ _Good luck_ di Las Vegas nanti. Seragam pilot Korean Air-mu sudah tidak sabar untuk dipakai.”

_“Good luck for your licence, too.”_

**RESTORAN NEORUN MADANG (** **너른** **마당** **)** **, KOTA GOYANG, 21 FEBRUARI 2005, 13.00 KST**

“Kita sudah sampai...” ujar Jinhyuk seiring memutar setir KIA Rio merah mamanya menuju area parkir.

“Luasnya! Ada kolam teratai juga!” pekik Tante Inna dari kursi belakang. Dia bahkan sampai menurunkan kaca mobil hanya untuk melongok.

“Persis kesukaanmu, Ma. Tempat istimewa di hari yang istimewa, bersama orang-orang yang sangat istimewa. Sudah lama aku ingin mengajak kalian ke sini, tapi baru kesampaian setelah lulus. Sayang Hangyul lagi darmawisata.”

“Menu istimewanya apa?” giliran Wooseok yang penasaran.

“Bebek panggang, kau tidak alergi, ‘kan?”

“Bebek panggang?! Kakak memang pintar,” puji Inna menyela gelengan kepala Wooseok.

“Kalian masuklah, sudah kupesankan tempat. Aku mau buka toga dan ganti sepatu dulu.”

Wooseok dan Inna lekas keluar tanpa curiga, padahal itu hanya dalih Jinhyuk untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan.

****

“Terima kasih traktiran bebeknya.”

“Sama-sama. Mama masih bisa tambah _mandu_ kalau mau.”

“Tidak usah, sudah cukup _cheating day_ -nya.”

Sembari meneguk kuah kalguksu terakhirnya, pandangan Jinhyuk bolak-balik antara Inna dan Wooseok untuk membaca situasi. Inna baru saja menghabiskan arak _nongju_ , sedangkan Wooseok yang duduk di sampingnya sudah mengelap tangan dengan tisu basah.

“Baiklah, sambil menunggu semua makanan turun, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.”

Perhatian Inna dan Wooseok kini tertuju pada Jinhyuk dengan ekspresi yang masih santai.

“Mama, entah Hangyul sudah menceritakannya atau belum padamu, tapi aku ingin bilang kalau aku dan Wooseok pacaran.”

“Jinhyuk…”

“Sejak lulus SMA,” tambahnya menghiraukan interupsi Wooseok. Keduanya pun kini menanti reaksi Inna.

“Baiklah.”

“Itu saja?” pancing Jinhyuk dan Inna malah tersenyum.

“Mama sudah tahu, tapi bukan dari Hangyul. Interaksi kalian yang menjelaskan semuanya.”

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok saling bertukar pandang lega meski setengah malu.

“Hanya itu? Mama kira ada lagi.”

“Aku memang belum selesai.”

Inna dan Wooseok kembali menatap Jinhyuk berbarengan, kali ini dengan raut yang sedikit tegang karena Jinhyuk hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya yang tersampir di kursi.

“Wooseok…”

“Ya?”

“Selama ini kita sudah begitu dekat seperti keluarga, tapi sekarang aku ingin membina keluarga sendiri bersamamu.”

Wooseok terperanjat begitu Jinhyuk memperlihatkan sebuah kotak hitam beludru yang berisi sepasang cincin paladium. Inna pun sama terkejutnya dan kini dia yang saling bertukar pandang bingung dengan Wooseok.

“Kakak…”

“Ada apa? Kalian berdua kenapa?”

“Wooseok, jangan bilang kau belum memberi tahu Jinhyuk soal larangan itu.”

“Larangan apa? Wooseok…?”

Pusat perhatian sekarang berpindah kepada Wooseok.

“Larangan menikah antarpegawai Korean Air.”

Jinhyuk kehabisan kata-kata, air mukanya pun tampak kecewa.

“Dari mana kau tahu itu?”

“Dari surat kontrak kerja.”

“Berarti itu sudah sejak Agustus lalu. Kenapa kau menandatanganinya tanpa memberitahuku dulu?” tanya Jinhyuk dengan nada yang mulai naik. “Ternyata kau lebih memilih ambisimu daripada aku.”

“Bukan begitu, Jinhyuk. Aku pun tidak menyangka akan dilamar secepat ini. Saat itu aku ragu, tapi kau sedang fokus untuk kelulusan sementara aku juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pelatihan. Makanya aku tetap maju, tapi itu bukan berarti aku mengalah soal hubungan kita.”

Inna berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana sekaligus mempertegas keberadaannya yang seakan dilupakan dua insan muda itu.

“Kakak, coba pahami baik-baik perkataan Wooseok dan asal kalian tahu, larangan itu sudah ada sejak Korean Air berdiri. Kakak pikir kenapa Mama berhenti menjadi pramugari?”

“Karena menikahi papa?”

“Benar. Kalian berdua masuk Korean Air, Mama bangga. Kalian pacaran, Mama senang. Tapi kalau kalian ingin menikah... Perusahaan yang akan menentang, bukan Mama. Pelayan!”

“Apa sungguh tidak ada cara lain, Tante?” tanya Wooseok di sela-sela Inna memesan _nongju_ lagi. Pembicaraan ini tampak ikut menguras emosi Inna meski dia hanya penonton.

“Ada.”

Satu kata itu sedikit menaikkan harapan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk.

“Menikah diam-diam. Dengan catatan tidak dalam waktu dekat karena Wooseok belum ada satu tahun bekerja, dan Kakak bahkan baru lulus. Setidaknya dua garis harus ada di pundak Kakak dulu. Sekadar untuk menunjukkan dedikasi kalian.”

**KOKPIT AIRBUS 330-300 KE607 INCHEON-HONG KONG 35.000 KAKI DPL, 7 SEPTEMBER 2005, 20.45 KST**

_“Engage autopilot.”_

_“Roger. Autopilot engaged, checked.”_

Selama masih berstatus pilot kadet, Jinhyuk belum diizinkan menerbangkan pesawat. Dia hanya boleh membantu PIC ( _Pilot In Command_ ) dalam berkomunikasi dengan ATC dan memonitor instrument navigasi seperti yang baru saja dilakukan atas perintah _Captain_ Lee Dongwook. Ini kelima belas kalinya mereka dijadwalkan dalam penerbangan yang sama. Obrolan mengenai hal-hal pribadi pun sudah tidak canggung lagi. Termasuk percakapan mereka yang satu ini.

“ _Capt._ Lee, terima kasih.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikat penjaga Wooseok, walaupun hanya dari jauh.”

Dongwook tersenyum simpul, dia baru ingat kalau Jinhyuk kecil pernah menguping pembicaraannya bersama Inna dan Heesun di ruang tamu 8 tahun silam.

“Dia baik-baik saja, ‘kan?”

“Ya, katanya dia sangat menikmati pekerjaan _marshaller_.”

“Syukurlah.”

“Omong-omong, Wooseok sudah kulamar.”

“Apa?”

“Aku mengajaknya untuk hidup bersama secara resmi. Sudah cukup lama, saat aku baru lulus.”

“Tapi kau tahu soal…”

“Kami berdua tahu. Karena itu, kami sengaja tidak menonjolkan hubungan selagi menunggu waktu yang tepat.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku sudah menceritakannya pada mama. Dia bilang satu-satunya solusi tanpa mengorbankan pekerjaan adalah menikah diam-diam. Kami pun setuju meski harus menanti sampai aku menjadi _second officer._ ”

“Begitu ya. Tapi kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku? Bukankah gawat jika semakin banyak yang tahu?”

“Memang, sejauh ini baru Kadet Kim Kookheon dan FA Cho Seungyoun yang tahu karena mereka sahabat kami.”

“Jadi, kenapa…?”

“Aku percaya _Capt._ Lee tidak akan membocorkannya. Hitung-hitung aku juga meminta restu dan perlindunganmu selaku _chief pilot._ ”

Dongwook menghela napas kuat-kuat.

“Itu bukan permintaan yang mudah.”

“Sebagai jaminannya, aku tidak memberi tahu Wooseok soal peranmu. Tidak akan pernah, kecuali kau sendiri yang memintaku.”

Dongwook kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Bagaimanapun yang ditawarkan Jinhyuk menjaga posisinya tetap aman.

 _“You have him.”_ (Plesetan dari komando serah kendali pesawat _‘you have it’_ )

_“Pardon?”_

“Wooseok, _you have him._ ”

Senyuman khas Jinhyuk yang selalu menjadi buah bibir orang-orang, berkembang lagi.

_“I have him.”_

_Memories - Akachan To Boku OST_

**HANEUL GARDEN BANDARA INTERNASIONAL INCHEON, 27 OKTOBER 2005, 08.00 KST**

Sang Ratu Angkasa biru milik maskapai KLM baru saja lepas landas, melintasi Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang ada di bawahnya. Bisingnya mesin jet dan kencangnya angin yang berhembus, tidak menggentarkan kedua sejoli itu untuk tetap bergandengan tangan. Mereka berjalan santai membelah lautan merah bunga kochia dan hamparan ungu muda bunga kosmos yang tengah bermekaran.

Setiap langkah mereka nikmati mengingat _quality time_ seperti ini tidak bisa serutin dulu. Bisa saling bertatap muka dan bertukar isyarat cinta di apron saja sudah patut untuk disyukuri. Untungnya di pagi hari ulang tahun Wooseok yang ke-23 ini, ada sedikit waktu yang bisa dihabiskan bersama sebelum siang nanti Wooseok siaga di Terminal 1 dan Jinhyuk terbang ke Taipei.

“Selamat ulang tahun,” ucap Jinhyuk setelah mereka menemukan bangku kosong. Wooseok lantas membuka kotak hadiahnya. Ada sepasang sarung tangan anti dingin, sebuah penghangat leher, dan sebuah topi bisbol ungu. Semua merek Nike.

“Aksesori musim dinginmu sudah waktunya untuk diganti. Aku tidak mau kau sampai ikut di- _deicing_ (prosedur menghilangkan akumulasi es/salju) hanya gara-gara memarkirkan pesawat,” imbuh Jinhyuk mengguratkan senyum di wajah Wooseok.

“Terima kasih, ini akan sangat berguna bagiku.”

Wooseok lekas mengambil topi itu dan sengaja memakainya terbalik.

“Bagaimana? Aku tampan?”

“Tentu saja.”

Kotak itu Wooseok tutup lagi dan dikembalikan ke dalam _paper bag_ -nya.

“Omong-omong, kau masih mau menikah denganku? Walaupun nanti kita tidak bisa saling mengklaim di tempat saat ada orang lain datang mengganggu?”

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu?”

“Aku hanya memastikan. Siapa yang tahu kalau kau berubah pikiran?”

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Wooseok selagi tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku mantel. Jinhyuk mematung kala Wooseok menyerahkan kembali kotak cincin hitam beludru itu.

“Aku sudah mempertimbangkan masak-masak semua risikonya.”

“Kau…?”

Bibir Jinhyuk gemetar. Dirinya takut kecewa jika melanjutkan pertanyaan.

“Aku kenapa? Jangan diam saja, cepat buka kotaknya!” pinta Wooseok ketus.

Jinhyuk setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar. Namun daripada kebingungannya berbuntut panjang, mau tidak mau kotak itu Jinhyuk buka. Cincin mereka masih tersemat di sana. Yang membedakan hanyalah sepasang rantai kalung yang terpasang di masing-masing cincin.

“Kupikir dengan menjadikannya liontin kalung, kita akan tetap merasa seperti pasangan menikah.”

Di detik berikutnya, Wooseok mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan yang begitu erat. Hangatnya deru napas sang kekasih bahkan terasa menembus kerah mantelnya.

_“Having you by my side is the greatest gift in my life, Wooseok.”_

Isakan tangis yang selama ini Jinhyuk tahan sebisa mungkin di depan banyak orang selain mama dan mendiang papanya, akhirnya terdengar jua oleh si pujaan hati.

_“Me too, Jinhyuk. Me too.”_

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> * Special thanks to @boraviolett for the German translation {=^-^=} 
> 
> * Penerbangan Korean Air 801 adalah salah satu kecelakaan terburuk maskapai terbesar Korea Selatan ini rentang tahun 1970-1999. Korban selamat hanya 25 orang dari total penumpang 237 dan 17 awak. Setelah itu, hanya ada 1 insiden fatal tercatat, penerbangan kargo Korean Air 8509. Maskapai kemudian berbenah diri total, manajemen keselamatannya pun menjadi sangat membaik dalam dua dekade terakhir.  
> Info lebih lengkap > https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_Air_Flight_801  
> > https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_Air_incidents_and_accidents
> 
> * Baekseolgi (백설기) atau snow white, adalah salah satu jenis tteok (떡) atau kue beras Korea yang sering dibuat pada acara khusus seperti 100 hari bayi yang baru lahir dan HANYA dibagikan kepada anggota keluarga.  
> Sumber: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baek-seolgi
> 
> ~~ Weishin TMI ~~  
> Baekseolgi buatan Wooseok untuk Jinhyuk di hari ulang tahunnya, memiliki makna yang mendalam. Warna dasar dominan putih baekseolgi bermakna murni. Wooseok ingin menunjukkan kalau perasaan dia ke Jinhyuk tulus dan murni. Selain itu, 5 rasa isiannya:  
> > Hati merah muda isi stroberi kering = asam  
> > Hati kuning isi keju = asin  
> > Hati hijau isi kacang hijau = netral/cenderung hambar  
> > Hati coklat isi kopi = pahit  
> > Hati jingga isi madu = manis  
> Wooseok ingin menyampaikan kalau dia akan selalu ada untuk Jinhyuk dalam segala situasi yang disimbolkan dengan 5 rasa itu.
> 
> * Bagi yang sedih melihat Sejin di sini, silakan mampir ke cerita sebelumnya "Blossoming In Harmony". Di sana Sejin menjadi jawaban dari doa yang Wooseok panjatkan untuk Seungyoun atas bantuannya sebagai kurir cinta :)


End file.
